


The Wedding Date

by alyb123



Series: Ressler's Family [3]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Keenler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyb123/pseuds/alyb123
Summary: When Liz learns that Ressler plans to hire a date from Alter Ego for his cousin's wedding, she has a better idea. Alternate ending to episode 6.05. Shamelessly Keenler.





	1. Chapter 1

"Working late?"

Ressler looked up to see Liz standing in the doorway of their office. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his eyes as he glanced at the clock.

"Lost track of time. Besides, I've got nowhere better to be, right?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. The last thing he wanted was for Liz to know that her teasing had actually hit a nerve. The truth was, he had spent far too much time that afternoon dwelling on what she'd said and not enough time being productive. As a result, he was behind on the day's work. "You're still here too," he observed.

"I guess that makes two of us with nowhere else to be," Liz replied softly as she crossed the room and perched on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He pushed his chair back to put some more distance between them but he could tell by the expression on her face that Liz had something on her mind. "What's going on?"

Liz shifted slightly and pursed her lips. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have teased you in front of Samar and Aram. It wasn't fair. Forgive me?"

Ressler exhaled audibly as he sat up abruptly and began to shuffle the folders on his desk while avoiding Liz's eyes. "There's nothing to forgive, Keen. It's the truth. I _am_ pushing 40 with no prospects."

Liz put her hand on his arm but quickly withdrew it as he flinched at her touch. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure plenty of women would love to be your date if you'd get out of the office and spend some time trying to meet someone."

Ressler snorted and shook his head. "You make it sound so easy."

"Well it shouldn't be hard," Liz exclaimed. "Look at you. You're smart, you're handsome. How do you not have women beating down your door?"

Ressler flicked his gaze towards Liz and arched an eyebrow. "Is this your way of going from calling me a loser to calling me a stud?"

"I never called you a loser!" Liz retorted as she punched him playfully in the arm. "Seriously, though, don't you date?"

"Apparently not as often as I should," Ressler replied. He leaned back in his chair again and licked his lips. "I was thinking maybe you're right."

"Maybe I'm right about what?"

"Maybe I should hire a date for this wedding. Shake things up a little bit."

Liz gaped at him. "You're not serious. I was _kidding_. You know that, don't you?"

"I know you were. But I'm not. I'm tired of the whole family wondering when I'm going to move on with my life, settle down. If I take someone, I avoid all that." He shook his head. "I don't know. I've been wrestling with it all afternoon but – I think I'm gonna do it. It's only a weekend – how bad can it be, right?" Ressler shrugged as he picked up a pencil and spun it.

Liz got up wordlessly and sat down at her own desk as Ressler returned his attention to his screen and began to type. She watched him furtively as he worked. She really didn't understand why he didn't have someone in his life. He was handsome, kind, all the things a woman should want. He was the last person in the world who should need to hire a date. But yet, here he was, considering it. And all because of what she'd said. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

"Are your mom and your brother going to the wedding?" she asked eventually. "You said your cousin is the one getting married, right?"

Ressler glanced up from his computer. "My mom's going, with Ed. That's the only reason I'm going. Pete and Amy are tied up with the kids and can't make the trip. My mom made a personal appeal for me to show my face at an extended family gathering for a change. Why?"

Liz shrugged. "I guess I'm surprised you'd try to deceive your mom by bringing a hired date."

Ressler shook his head. "It's not my mom I'm worried about. I'll tell her it's nothing serious. It's the rest of them – my cousins, my uncle – I show up alone and I'll be drinking in the corner all night trying not to get into a fistfight with one of them." He turned his attention back to the computer.

"I really liked your mom that time I met her," Liz remarked. Ressler glanced up again and smiled faintly.

"She liked you too. She asked me about you a lot when you were…" his voice trailed off and his smile faded. Liz didn't need him to finish the sentence to understand what he meant. _When you were in a coma_.

Ressler turned back to his work as Liz silently recalled how unhappy he'd looked when she'd teased him earlier about the date. He'd barely managed a flicker of a smile when Aram had offered to go with him. Suddenly, Liz sat up straight. Maybe there was a better solution.

"What if I went with you instead?" she offered. Ressler raised his head abruptly and blinked at her. Liz flushed slightly as she waited for his response.

Ressler held her gaze for a long moment before he lowered his eyes and shook his head. "You don't need to do that, Keen. I didn't tell you my plans so you'd feel sorry for me," he replied tightly. A crimson flush began to creep from his collar up to his face and Liz realized she had inadvertently embarrassed him again.

"I didn't offer because I feel sorry for you," Liz protested. "I offered because I genuinely like your mom and I'd love to see her again and I thought maybe it would be fun to meet the rest of your family if you were going to go out and hire someone to do that anyway. Forget I mentioned it." Liz quickly got up and grabbed her bag and started heading for the door.

With a fluid motion, Ressler pushed back from his desk, stood up and blocked her path. "Whoah, Keen, calm down," he protested as he put his hand on her wrist.

Liz blinked rapidly. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so emotional. Or why she had expected him to react differently after everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she avoided meeting his eyes. "Forget I mentioned it. Hire your date, have a good time. It was a dumb idea."

"It's not a dumb idea if you actually want to go and you're not offering out of pity," he replied quietly.

Liz took a deep breath and forced herself to look him in the eye. "It's not pity. I just thought it might be fun," she admitted slowly. "Like an undercover mission. And I've never been to Idaho. I hear it's lovely." She glanced down and realized he was still touching her wrist.

Ressler chuckled softly. "An undercover mission to save my reputation?"

"Something like that," Liz replied. And she couldn't help but smile at the bemused expression on his face.

"You do remember I told you my cousin is a perp loving cop hater, right?" he asked as he let go of her wrist and folded his arms.

"I do. What better way to stir the pot than to have you show up with another cop as your date?"

"And what about Reddington? Can he spare you for a weekend away?" Ressler was only half-kidding. Even though the man was incarcerated, Liz seemed to be constantly at his beck and call.

"He's going to have to because I think I may go crazy if I don't get out of here and clear my head," Liz admitted. "I could use a distraction." It had been a rough few weeks and the idea of escaping all of it for the weekend was becoming increasingly appealing.

Ressler grinned. "Look, I'm game if you're game. My mom would love to see you again. But are you really sure about this? We're talking about a whole weekend with my crazy relatives. That's a lot to endure."

Liz nodded. "I'm sure. Let's give your family something to talk about. After all, your relatives can't possibly be any crazier than mine," she added.

Ressler rolled his eyes and laughed. "That's a frightening thought. Ok, Keen, you win. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'll make the arrangements. We'll fly out early Saturday morning, come home Sunday evening. Does that work?"

"That works," Liz agreed. As she gathered her things and headed for the elevator, she glanced back. Ressler was already on the phone, presumably making the necessary travel arrangements. She smiled faintly. Suddenly, she was very much looking forward to the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm heading out," Ressler said as he reached for his keys. "You should too. Our flight's at 8 am, so I'll pick you up at 6. I hear TSA has been crazy lately." Liz glanced at the clock. It was after 7 pm on Friday and they were among the last ones left at the Post Office. She felt a sudden rush of panic as she realized she hadn't given any thought to what she would wear to the wedding.

Ressler caught the fleeting expression of panic that crossed her face and paused. "You're sure you still want to do this? If you're having second thoughts, I get it. No hard feelings."

"No, it's not that all all," Liz reassured him. "I'm looking forward to it. I can't remember the last time I did anything fun."

"I'm not sure fun's the right word for a family wedding," Ressler remarked drily. "At least not in my family. But I'll do my best to show you a good time." He hesitated in the doorway. "So we're good?" he probed. "There's nothing else...?"

Liz shook her head. "I just realized I have no idea what I'm going to wear," she admitted.

"Oh." Ressler visibly relaxed as he spun his keys on his hand. "Don't go crazy, Keen. The wedding's at a ranch. Nothing fancy. Anything will be fine."

"Well, you're right that I better get home so I can figure it out. I'll walk out with you." Liz reached for her jacket.

"Does Reddington know you're leaving town for the weekend?" Ressler asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I didn't mention it, no," Liz replied. "If I told him where I was going, he'd want to know why, and that would just open up a whole host of questions."

Ressler chuckled softly. "Smart move. Anyway, I'll see you bright and early."

"I'll be ready. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Keen, and thanks."

"For what?"

"You're the only reason I'm not completely dreading this weekend," Ressler replied with a grin as he headed towards his car. "I can't wait to see my cousins' reactions when they find out you're a fed too."

Liz rolled her eyes and laughed. ""I'm sure we'll give them plenty to talk about."

* * *

An hour later, Liz huffed in exasperation as she stared in dismay at the wreckage she had created in her room. Her bed was littered with discarded dresses while a dozen empty hangers dangled in the closet. For one reason or another she had managed to find fault with every choice. She held up one dress and then a second and ended up dropping both on the rapidly growing pile as she glanced at her watch. It was too late to go shopping for something new. Liz pressed her fingers against her lips as she surveyed the options and then gave up and reached for her phone.

"Aram, hey. Is Samar there?" Liz asked as she fingered the pile.

"Hey Liz. No, sorry, she's at the gym," Aram replied. "She'll be home in an about an hour. Is everything ok?"

Liz groaned as she rubbed her fingers across her forehead. "Yes and no," she admitted. "I need a second opinion on what to wear to a wedding tomorrow. I've pulled out just about every dress I own and none of them are working for me but it's too late to buy something new."

"Well I can help you with that if you want," Aram replied cheerfully. "I love weddings. And I'm not too bad with fashion either if I do say so myself. Who's getting married?"

Liz hesitated. "Ressler's cousin."

"Wait - he asked you to go to the wedding with him?" Aram asked incredulously.

"Not exactly," Liz replied slowly, already regretting having said anything at all. "I offered and…he accepted."

"Well I think that's great," Aram replied enthusiastically. "FaceTime me so I can see the options."

Liz did as instructed and then propped up her phone on the dresser as she held up various dresses for Aram's consideration.

"The wedding's in Idaho, right?" Aram asked as she held up the fourth dress. Aram shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yes, late afternoon tomorrow, at a ranch," Liz replied as she reached for the next dress, a short black shift with beading around the neck. "Ressler said it wouldn't be overly fancy."

"If the wedding was here in DC that little black dress would be fine," Aram mused, "but maybe not for this."

"That's exactly the problem," Liz exclaimed as she tossed the black dress back on the bed. "Everything I own just seems wrong." She picked up the next dress off the pile and held it up for Aram's consideration.

Immediately, Aram's demeanor changed. "Whoah, hold on. That one might work. That color would look incredible on you."

Liz frowned as she studied the dress. It was a sleeveless pale blue-grey chiffon, with a fitted halter top and a flowing knee length a-line skirt. She turned the dress so that its open back faced the camera. "Look at the back, though. You don't think it's too much?" She fingered the tag that dangled from the side. She had bought it while Tom was still alive because she loved the color, but she had never actually had an occasion to wear it before his death.

"You're overthinking it. Forget the wedding part, meeting Ressler's whole family…"

"Aram! You're not helping!"

"No, I'm serious. Forget all that. Forget all the reasons why you think the dress is wrong. If it was just the two of you going out, what would you wear?"

"Jeans and boots," Liz replied impatiently. "I don't know. I never get dressed up to go anywhere anymore."

"Exactly."

Liz rubbed her hand across her forehead again. "Aram, I don't see how any of this is helping me find something to wear to this wedding. I'm sure Ressler expects to see me in something better than my usual jeans and a black shirt. That's a little too casual, even for an Idaho ranch."

"Go put on the blue dress and come back," Aram instructed. "Let me see what it looks like on you."

Liz reluctantly picked up the dress and padded into the bathroom. She discarded her t-shirt and jeans and then slipped the dress over her head. The chiffon felt light and airy and the skirt swished slightly as she turned to study the back of the dress in the mirror. The open back didn't allow for a regular bra so she edged hers off and deposited it on top of her t-shirt. But the dress had built in padding in the front and she had to admit the color was lovely. It was why she had bought it in the first place. She stepped back into the bedroom and stood in front of her phone and spun slowly for Aram.

"Wow. Just — wow" he breathed.

Liz stepped closer to the phone and squinted at him. "Is wow good or bad?"

"That depends on what you're hoping to get out of the weekend," Aram replied as a slow grin spread across his face.

"What I'm hoping...? Aram, I agreed to go to this wedding so Ressler's family stops bothering him for not having a date and so I can have a couple of days away to clear my head. That's all!"

Aram chuckled softly. "Whatever you say. But even so, if you're playing the part of his date, you want to look the part, don't you?"

" _Aram_ ," Liz replied impatiently.

"Go with the blue dress. You look fantastic. Ressler won't know what hit him."

Liz exhaled loudly. "Thanks, Aram."

"You're welcome. Have a great time. I can't wait to hear all about it."

* * *

As promised, Ressler arrived early the next morning to drive them to the airport. As he bent down to grab her suitcase, Liz couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked in dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves casually rolled up and a few buttons undone at the neck. As he straightened, she fought a blush at being caught staring.

"What's wrong? Do I have a spot on my shirt?" He glanced down and then met her eyes curiously.

Liz stifled a laugh. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just not used to seeing you dressed down for the weekend instead of dressed up for work."

"Oh," Ressler flashed her a bemused smile. "I don't think my standard work attire would go over so well in Idaho."

"No, probably not," Liz agreed with a laugh.

As Liz slid into the passenger seat of Ressler's car, she found two cups of hot coffee waiting in the cup holders.

"Is one of those for me?" she asked hopefully.

"It is," he replied with a grin as he gestured towards the closer cup. "And there's an egg and cheese on a bagel waiting for you in a bag on the back seat. We've got a long day ahead of us. Figured we could both use a boost."

"Thank you," Liz replied gratefully as she carefully extracted the cup from its holder and wrapped her hands around it. One of the things she loved most about Ressler was his thoughtfulness. She took a sip and the closed her eyes in pleasure as the warmth permeated down to her belly. After a few minutes, she reached for the bag of food on the back seat and unwrapped her bagel.

"So tell me about this cousin of yours - the one who's getting married," Liz said. "Why does he love perps and hate cops?"

Ressler shrugged. "Ok, maybe I overstated the perp loving part a little bit. But Matt definitely hates cops, and feds most of all."

"But how can your cousin hate cops when your dad was a cop? Because I'm sure if your dad was anything like you, he was incredible," Liz replied. She immediately blushed as she realized how that sounded.

Ressler's soft chuckle put her back at ease. If he'd had any reaction to her words, he gave no sign. "Matt's related on my mom's side. My mom's sister married a guy from Idaho. One of those anti-government, anti-rules types. Hates the feds especially. They don't live on a compound but they would if they could. You know the type. Anything to avoid interference from the law."

"You must get along well," Liz replied, barely able to stifle a laugh.

"You think?" Ressler retorted as he rolled his eyes. "There's a reason I don't go to family functions much. I'm making an exception here."

"Because your mom asked you to?"

Ressler held her eyes for a moment before he lowered them and glanced away. "Yeah. I've missed a lot over the years. I'm trying to make up for that."

Liz could see Ressler was uncomfortable so she quickly changed the subject. "How is your mother? And your brother and his family? Catch me up before we get there."

Ressler visibly eased as he filled Liz in on what Meg, and his brother Pete's family, had been up to in the years since Liz had last seen them.

"I probably wouldn't recognize Abby if I saw her now," Liz remarked as he finished. "Kids change so much at that age." She swallowed hard as she thought about how much her own daughter must be changing in her absence. She turned her head towards the window in an effort to hide the sudden, unexpected rush of emotion.

"She'd still remember you," Ressler replied quietly. He hadn't missed the expression on Liz's face or her sudden turn towards the window and he knew she wasn't really thinking about Abby. "They don't forget that easy."

Liz turned back and smiled faintly, her eyes slightly glistening. "I hope you're right," she replied simply. She knew if she spent any more time talking or thinking about Agnes, she might not be able to hold it together. The only way she got through each day was by pushing thoughts of her aside and telling herself that Agnes was better off without her.

Ressler nodded and attempted to smile reassuringly. As much as he had tried to understand Liz's reasons for keeping Agnes with her grandmother, he didn't fully agree with them either. He'd rather walk over hot coals than leave a child — any child — with Scottie Hargrave, but it wasn't his place to comment on Liz's choices.

* * *

By the time their flight landed in Idaho, it was late morning but with the time difference it was lunchtime back in DC. Ressler glanced at his phone.

"It's about an hour drive to the ranch and the wedding isn't until 5. You ok with waiting to grab lunch until we get there? Or do you want to eat along the way?"

"I'm ok with waiting," Liz replied as she slid into the passenger seat of their rental car. Ressler dropped their suitcases in the trunk and then slipped into the drivers' seat beside her.

"So, you told me a little about your cousin but you never mentioned anything about his bride," Liz remarked as Ressler set up the GPS with directions to the ranch. "Who is she?"

Ressler shook his head. "I don't know much. High school sweethearts, maybe? I know her name is Melissa from the invitation but I couldn't tell you much beyond that. My mom can give you all the details, I'm sure."

"Does your mom know I'm coming?"

"She does. And she knows you're just doing me a favor, too," Ressler added as he turned the car towards the highway. "The rest of the family's none the wiser though. Mom will play along."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her," Liz replied truthfully. She had felt an immediate bond with Ressler's mother during the one weekend they had spent together so long ago.

As they drove along the interstate, they fell into a comfortable silence and gradually Liz felt her eyelids grow heavy until she eventually drifted off to sleep. Ressler glanced over and smiled at the sight of her curled up peacefully in the sun with her lips slightly parted.

As Ressler turned his attention back to the road, he felt a nervous rush of anticipation at the charade they were about to play out in front of his family. He drummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel as he recalled his conversation with his mother, Meg, earlier that week when he had called to tell her that Liz would be coming to the wedding. She was surprised and pleased at first, but was vastly less pleased when she learned of his plan to pass Liz off as his girlfriend to the rest of the family.

_"That doesn't seem very fair to Elizabeth," Meg had remarked reproachfully._

_"It was her idea, mom."_

_"Well - " Meg's voice had trailed off._

_"_ _I'm not going to ask her to do or say anything she's not comfortable with. I'd never do that. Honestly, I think she_ _really just needs a weekend away. I don't know exactly what's going on with her, but something's off. Something's not right. She won't tell me, but the way I figure, the more time we spend together away from all the crazy, maybe she will."_

_"I hope so, Don. She's been through so much."_

_"You think I don't know that? I lived it. I'm still living it!" Ressler had snapped._

_"I know. I know you care about her. I guess that's part of what worries me. I wish you had the time to spend investing in a new relationship outside of work. One with real potential," Meg had replied quietly. "I hate to see you so alone."_

_"Look, this is between Liz and me, how we handle this," Ressler had retorted. "I'm just asking you not to blow it."_

_"Of course I won't say anything," Meg had replied, sounding hurt. "You're both adults and it's not my business."_

_"Look, I'm sorry, mom. I don't mean to cause problems." Ressler had replied more gently._

_"You're not, sweetheart," Meg had sighed. "I just want you to be happy. I want both of you to be happy. If this weekend helps in some way, I'm all for it. And I'm all for letting your cousins know she's also FBI," Meg added. "It bothers me that they give you such a hard time every time we see them."_

_"You and me both, mom. You and me both."_

* * *

"We're here," Ressler said softly as he touched Liz's arm. Liz opened her eyes to see snow capped mountains in the distance with a sweeping hill dotted with wildflowers leading up to them. On the other side was an imposing wood framed lodge.

"Oh it's so pretty," Liz exclaimed as she stepped out of the car. "I'm sorry I slept through the drive. I'm terrible company."

"There wasn't much to see until the last few miles," Ressler replied. "You didn't miss anything. And I'm glad you slept. It's gonna be a long day with the travel."

"This is magnificent, though," Liz said as she walked around the car and inhaled the lightly perfumed scent of the wildflowers. Ressler came up behind her and stood for a moment glancing at the mountains.

"It's beautiful," he agreed. "If you're not too tired, we probably have time to explore the place a little after lunch before we have to get dressed for tonight."

"I think I slept enough, so as long as _you're_ not too tired, that sounds perfect," Liz replied.

"I'll feel worse if I sleep. I'd rather be outside." Ressler retrieved their bags from the trunk and headed into the lodge with both bags with Liz following behind him.

"Donald Ressler, reservation for two rooms," Ressler said as they reached the front desk. Liz fought a smile. Ressler was always the gentleman. She hoped it hadn't cost him an exorbitant amount to rent the second room last minute and she wondered fleetingly if he would have done the same if had he rented a date. _Probably not._ As the clerk handed Ressler the envelopes, Ressler glanced at the room numbers and frowned slightly as he handed Liz her key.

"Looks like we're right next door," he remarked as he grabbed both suitcases and headed towards the elevator. "You want to meet in 15 minutes or so for lunch?" he added as they reached their rooms.

"Sounds perfect," Liz agreed as he handed over her suitcase and she wheeled it into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

They had lunch in a spacious room with a vaulted wood ceiling and a view overlooking the mountains. Liz ordered a salad and a glass of Chardonnay while Ressler ordered a burger and a beer.

"Well, your cousin may be a terrible judge of character but either he or his bride certainly has good taste in wedding venues," Liz remarked as she lifted her glass and clinked it against Ressler's.

"Probably his bride," Ressler chuckled. "Matt's not much of a planner as I recall."

"Is your mom here yet?" Liz asked as she scanned the room. She was both excited and slightly nervous at the thought of seeing Meg and Ed again.

"Not yet. Their flight isn't getting in until later this afternoon. We'll probably just see them at the wedding."

As they finished lunch, Ressler glanced outside and then at Liz. "You up for a walk?"

"Absolutely," Liz replied. She was eager to explore the grounds of the ranch.

They exited out the back of the lodge and found a trail that led down the hill towards a barn. Liz could hear the faint sound of horses in the distance.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" she asked as they made their way down the path.

"Couple times," Ressler replied. "Not enough to consider myself anything close to an expert. You?"

"A few more than a couple, but I'm no expert either." Liz smiled faintly at the memory of Sam putting her on horseback for the first time. "My dad loved horses. He took me riding a few times when I was small. I never took to it as much as he would have liked. But it's a happy memory."

"Those are the best kind."

They followed the trail past the barn out into an open field. Liz closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of dry grass and wildflowers was intoxicating. She opened her eyes to find Ressler watching her with a bemused expression.

"You look...content," he remarked. He had wanted to say happy but at the last moment he changed his mind.

"I am. I hadn't realized how much I needed to get out of the city until just now. Do you mind if we stop here for a bit and just sit? I want to take it all in."

"Sure," Ressler agreed amiably. He lowered himself down to the ground and rested one hand casually on his knee as he picked at a patch of grass with the other. Liz lay down on her back next to him with her arms behind her head.

"When I was a kid, I used to spend hours outside, lying on my back like this, staring up at the clouds," Liz said quietly. "I'd imagine seeing castles and people and animals. I'd make up whole stories in my head about what was happening as they moved."

Ressler shifted and stretched out on his back next to her on the ground with his arms behind his head just like hers. He was so close that she could smell the lingering scent of his aftershave mixed in with the perfume of the wildflowers. "So what do you see now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Liz murmured. "It's been a long time."

Ressler squinted and pointed a finger in front of him. "I don't know about you, but that one looks kind of like a fedora."

"A fedora?" Liz stared at him and then caught the twinkle in his eye. "You!" she exclaimed as she punched his arm playfully. "You're just teasing me."

"Maybe," Ressler admitted with a chuckle. "But come on, you're the one with the vivid imagination. Tell me what you see."

Liz licked her lips and thought for a second. "That one looks like a rabbit," she said slowly. "See the ears?" Ressler followed her finger with his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Maybe. Ok, what about that one?" he asked as he pointed to another cloud.

"I don't know, that one sort of reminds me of a cat," Liz mused. "See the tail?"

"I'm sensing an animal pattern here, how about that one?" Ressler asked as he pointed to another cloud.

"Definitely a bear," Liz replied and she was pleased to hear the low rumble of his laugh.

They lay for a long while in companionable silence just watching the clouds. The afternoon sun was warm but the gentle breeze kept them from feeling uncomfortable. The only sounds came from the birds in the nearby trees. Liz stole occasional furtive glances at Ressler. Every time he caught her looking, he flashed her a fleeting smile that she found increasingly endearing. Ressler briefly considered, but quickly abandoned, pressing Liz to talk about Reddington and whatever secret she was keeping. He couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment.

Eventually, Liz rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow until she was facing Ressler. "Can I ask you something?" she said as she fingered the worn grass between them.

Ressler flicked his eyes towards her for a moment and then glanced away just as quickly. "Go ahead," he replied warily.

Liz licked her lips. "Why don't you have a girlfriend? Or, at least someone besides me to ask to a wedding? It just makes no sense."

Ressler shrugged. "You're the one who told me not to hire a date," he replied mildly.

"You know that's not what I'm asking. Come on, talk to me," she implored, as she poked him lightly.

Ressler opened his mouth and closed it again as he frowned. "Just haven't met the right person, I guess," he replied quietly, still unwilling to meet her eyes. He hoped Liz would drop it, but at the same time he knew better.

"Because you're dating the wrong people? Or because you're not dating at all?" Liz pressed.

Ressler rolled his eyes as he sat up abruptly. "Come on, Keen. What is this, an interrogation?" he snapped. "I'm not a monk, if that's what you're asking. I date. Just rarely for very long. Which is more than you're doing, I bet," he added pointedly.

Liz flushed slightly. "Fair enough," she conceded, "but come on - surely some lady has fallen prey to your charms since Audrey? Please tell me there's been someone?"

Ressler stared at the sky and shrugged. "Sometimes the lady isn't interested," he replied eventually. "It's not so easy."

"Oh," Liz replied slyly. "So there _is_ someone. But she just hasn't realized how amazing you are yet."

Ressler shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at his watch. "Something like that," he replied curtly. "Listen, we should probably head back if we're going to have enough time to get ready." He stretched and then stood up and extended Liz a hand, which she accepted.

As Liz rose, Ressler quickly scanned the top of her head and frowned. "Hold still," he said as he gently began picking bits of grass and flowers out of her hair. Liz shivered slightly at the surprisingly pleasant sensation of his fingers combing through her hair. "I think that's all of it," he added after a long pause.

"Thank you," Liz whispered as she held his gaze. Ressler took his hand and swept it lightly once more through her hair. "I guess there was just a little bit more," he added gruffly, as he cleared his throat. Liz wasn't about to argue. She found herself suddenly very aware of the pulse beating on the side of his neck.

"Lean over. I think you might have some grass in your hair too," she said softly even though she saw no evidence of any. Ressler bent his head obligingly and she swept her fingers lightly across his head as she pretended to remove grass.

"Did you get it?"

"I think so."

Ressler lifted his head and his face was only inches from hers. His eyes scanned her face, his expression inscrutable. He cleared his throat again. "We should probably go back," he repeated quietly. "It's getting late."

"Lead on," she agreed reluctantly.

* * *

_You're an idiot_ , Ressler berated himself as he stood under the hot spray of the shower. He had turned the water up even hotter than usual in the hopes that the scalding sensation would distract him from his thoughts. The very last thing he wanted was for Liz to suspect that he had ever harbored unrequited feelings for her. He'd done his best to bury them long ago — long before Tom's death. But somehow one afternoon alone together, outside of work, and they were bubbling back to the surface. After a few minutes he realized the distraction wasn't working, and he didn't want to look like a scalded lobster at the wedding, so he shoved the handle in the opposite direction and shivered slightly as icy water suddenly replaced the heat. _Serves you right_ , he muttered under his breath as the cold water sluiced across his body. _Idiot. You were a fool to bring her here._

The cold water had the desired effect and Ressler felt calmer, and more collected, as he finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. _It was her idea,_ he reminded himself. _You just went along with it._ He slapped the towel against his legs and then stepped into his underwear and khaki pants. Bare-chested, belt unfastened, he padded across the room and reached for a pale blue button down shirt and his navy blazer. A late summer afternoon wedding in Idaho didn't call for a full blown suit. He stepped back and looked at himself in the mirror as he reached for his tie. _Show time_.

Liz had just finished her makeup when she heard a light knock on the interconnecting door between their rooms. "Give me two minutes- I'm almost ready," she called.

"No rush. Take your time," Ressler replied.

Liz snapped her compact closed and studied her reflection in the mirror. She was glad Aram had encouraged her to wear the blue dress. She liked the way it brought out the color of her eyes. She'd left her hair down but had curled her normally straight tresses into loose waves. She opened her side of the connecting door and then tapped lightly on Ressler's. "You can come in," she said as she stepped over to the dresser to finish off her outfit with some jewelry.

She felt a warm rush of pleasure at Ressler's sharp intake of breath as he stepped into the room. "Whoah, look at you," he said admiringly. Any doubts she had harbored about her choice - Aram's choice - of dress quickly evaporated as she basked in Ressler's open appreciation.

She turned and flashed him a smile as she held out a necklace. "Can you help me put this on?"

"Of course." Ressler stepped closer, took the necklace and gently placed it around her neck. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck as he carefully fastened the clasp.

"Thanks," Liz said as he finished and she turned to face him.

"You look amazing," he said softly. "That color's great on you." Ressler was so accustomed to seeing Liz only in black that he hardly recognized her in the pale blue dress that made her eyes look impossibly beautiful.

"Thanks," Liz replied with a broad smile that made his heart swell. "You look pretty good yourself." The tips of Ressler's ears turned pink as she stepped closer and adjusted his tie with a pat.

"We, uh, we should probably head down," Ressler managed as he watched Liz slip into a pair of light grey, almost silvery heels.

"I'm ready - let's go," she agreed as she stepped towards the door.

As they stepped off the elevator and crossed the lobby to the back lawn of the lodge where the ceremony would be held, Liz slipped her arm through Ressler's. "Remember, we're supposed to be a couple tonight, not colleagues," she whispered.

"I haven't forgotten," Ressler murmured as they made their way towards the stairs. "But thanks for the reminder," he replied with a rakish wink. As they reached the bottom, Ressler placed his hand lightly on Liz's bare back as he steered her towards a row of chairs. His touch sent a small frisson of pleasure down her spine and she couldn't help but notice some whispers and approving nods among the assembled guests as they took their seats.

They stood for the bride and groom's arrival. Ressler's cousin, Matt, came down the aisle first with his best man. Liz could see a definitely family resemblance, though Matt's hair was slightly more red than Ressler's. The bridesmaids followed in simple dark blue dresses. Finally, the bride, Melissa, came down the aisle on her father's arm. She had long blonde hair that had been curled into gentle waves and had chosen a simple plain silk dress with spaghetti straps.

As the ceremony began, Liz caught a few of the women glancing at her curiously. After a few minutes, she rested her hand casually, but possessively, on Ressler's knee. He startled at the touch and cocked his eyebrows as his eyes met hers. Liz smiled mischievously and after a moment, he dropped his hand to cover hers. After a beat, Liz slowly turned her hand beneath his so they were intertwined. Liz fought a chuckle as a muscle twitched in Ressler's jaw at her unexpected move.

When the ceremony ended, Ressler let go of her hand as they rose to leave with the other guests to follow the bride and groom to their reception.

"Elizabeth," Liz turned at the sound of the voice behind her to see the familiar face of Ressler's mother, Meg, beside her. "It's so wonderful to see you. You look lovely," Meg stepped back and smiled warmly as she admired Liz's dress before enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you - it's so nice to see you too," Liz replied as she squeezed Meg's hands.

"It's good to see you up and about," Ressler's stepfather, Ed, agreed gruffly from behind Meg.

"She's back in fighting shape," Ressler said lightly as Liz stifled a grin at the double meaning. Ed had been skeptical of her at their first meeting after her time on the run.

"I was so happy when Don said he was bringing you," Meg continued as they made their way back to the lodge for the reception. "I want you to know you've been on my mind ever since - " Meg's voice trailed off as she squeezed Liz's arm and Liz knew exactly what she meant.

"I appreciate that," Liz replies sincerely. She glanced up and met Ressler's eyes. "It's nice to be in this beautiful place with all of you."

"Well, we need to find some time to catch up later on," Meg replied. "So let's be sure to find each other, ok?"

"We will," Liz promised.

"Donnie," a voice boomed as they made their way across the lobby. Liz turned and saw a man striding towards them with a broad grin on his face. Based on his red hair and facial features she realized he had to be another relative of Ressler's.

"Jake, good to see you," Ressler said as he shook the man's hand and clapped him on the back. "This is Liz. Liz - this is my cousin Jake."

"Pleased to meet you," Jake replied as Liz extended her hand. His eyes swept over her appreciatively. "I was beginning to think old Donnie here does nothing but work but I see he's finally finding some time for a social life too. Good job man," Jake added as he continued on into the reception.

"I take it your family is familiar with your dedication your job?" Liz whispered.

Ressler shrugged. "Yes and no. Sometimes work is just a good excuse for getting out of family functions."

Just as Ressler said that, they stepped into the reception room and were immediately surrounded by a throng of men who Liz quickly deduced were Ressler's other cousins. "Well, if it isn't our favorite fed!" one of the men exclaimed as he stepped forward to shake Ressler's hand. "They finally let you out, Donnie, and with a pretty lady too!" The man winked at Liz. Liz felt a rush of sympathy for Ressler as the tips of his ears turned pink. He was clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Don't pay them any mind," a thin, blonde-haired woman whispered into Liz's ear. "I'm Andie, Jake's wife. And you are…?"

"I'm Liz - nice to meet you," Liz replied.

"We're so happy Don came and brought a date! Let me introduce you to the other ladies," Andie said eagerly. Liz shot Ressler a look and gestured helplessly as Andie took her arm and led her over to a circle of women, nearly all of whom were blonde. Liz was beginning to wonder if there were any brunettes in Ressler's family. Introductions were a blur and Liz couldn't begin to figure out who was related to who. After a few minutes of listening to breathless conversation about horses and parties and babies, Liz's attention began to wander. She glanced over at Ressler, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable so she gradually slipped away from the women and edged herself back over to his side.

As she reached the circle of men, she slipped her arm casually around Ressler's waist. Ressler hesitated only a moment before he draped an arm casually around her shoulders. Liz could see he was flushed — from the heat or discomfort at whatever had been said she wasn't sure, so she leaned in and said in a low voice. "It's warm in here. Do you think we could go get a drink?" Ressler shot her a grateful look and nodded.

"Go get your lady a drink, Donnie!" one of his cousins chuckled. "Don't keep the lady waiting!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ressler murmured as he steered Liz towards the bar.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice as they made their way across the room.

"What were they talking about?" Liz asked as they approached the bar.

Ressler shrugged. "The usual. Blaming people like me for the things that the White House and Congress does that they don't like. What would you like to drink?"

Liz thought for a moment. "Whatever you're having, make it two."

"I'm ordering whiskey on the rocks, Liz - you sure that's what you want?"

"Sure, why not?" Liz replied. Ressler arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "My kind of woman," he murmured.

Ressler handed her a glass and then clinked his lightly against hers as they surveilled the room which was gradually filling with guests.

"Can I ask you something?" Liz asked as she sipped her whiskey. It burned pleasantly as it went down and left a warm glow in her belly.

"As long as it has nothing to do with why I don't have a date besides you," Ressler replied pointedly as he sipped his own whiskey.

Liz bit her lip and fought a smile. "I promise I won't ask about that again. My question is far more serious - are there any brunettes in your family? I feel like everyone here is blonde or ginger."

Ressler almost choked on his whiskey as he struggled not to laugh. After a few moments he set his glass down on the bar to collect himself.

"You're killing me, Keen," he wheezed.

"What? It was a serious question. Look at them all!" Liz gestured at the crowd.

"I know - I know - I'm laughing because years ago, the first family function I took Audrey to, she asked me the same thing. I guess I never noticed it. Funny thing is, I almost always only date brunettes. Maybe it's my silent rebellion." Ressler managed another long sip of his whiskey.

Liz smiled and shook her head. "I wish I'd met her. I'd probably have liked her."

Ressler held her gaze for a moment. "I know you would have."

As he finished, the swell of the music announced the arrival of the bride and groom.

"I'm afraid I have another question," Liz asked as they sipped their drinks and watched Matt and Melissa and the bridal party make their way to the center of the room, to the applause of the assembled guests.

Ressler glanced at her. "You're full of questions today. What is it?"

"Do you dance?" Liz asked as the first bars of Rascal Flatt's "God Bless the Broken Road" filled the room together with the DJ's voice inviting the guests to join Matt and Melissa on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. "I love this song."

Ressler took a long sip of whiskey and then set it down on the bar. "As a matter of fact, I do — shall we?" He extended his hand.

Liz set her glass down on the bar and took his hand for the second time that evening. "Why not?" she replied casually though her heart was starting to pound.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

The dance floor was dotted with dozens of small lights dangling from the wooden beams overhead. Ressler rested one hand lightly on Liz's back and held her hand with the other as he drew her close against him.

_That every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yes it did_

They fell into an easy rhythm. Ressler bent his head slightly until his nose just brushed her hair. He inhaled the sweet scent, as the strands lightly tickled the side of his neck. Barely thinking, he grazed her back lightly with his hand as they moved. They were so close that he could feel her slight intake of breath as she tightened her fingers ever so slightly around his.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Liz closed her eyes and gave herself over to the music as she leaned in closer against him. In that moment, it felt as if they were alone on the dance floor instead of surrounded by a hundred wedding guests. She grazed her fingers across his back and felt him shiver slightly. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as they moved.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know it's true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yeah_

_And now I'm just rolling home_

_into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

As the music ended, Liz opened her eyes and held Ressler's gaze. His face was flushed and his blue-green eyes were burning. Her eyes dipped lower to his lips, which parted slightly as she stared at them. Fleetingly, she wondered if he might kiss her and, to her surprise, the idea was not unwelcome. Just as she leaned in a little closer, the music shifted to a more upbeat number with a beat. Ressler let go of her hand and stepped back and cleared his throat. "We better go find our table," he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz's cheeks burned as they made their way across the room to their table, which abutted a long bank of windows with a view overlooking the mountains. The sun had already set but the mountains were still visible against the darkening blue sky. She was quite sure she hadn't imagined the look on Ressler's face, but he had pulled away so quickly when the music changed, that she wasn't quite sure what to think. At the same time, she was conscious of the light press of his hand on her bare back as he guided her across the room. As they approached the table, which was set for five couples, she recognized a number of the blonde women she had spoken with earlier, including Jake's wife, Andie. Ressler pulled out a chair for her to sit and she flashed him a quick smile as she settled herself before turning to face all the inquisitive eyes.

"You want something from the bar?" Ressler asked in a low voice in her ear.

She did, but she also didn't want him to leave her alone with his relatives right away. "Not yet," she whispered as she gripped his arm. Ressler took the hint and sat down next to her and fingered his water glass.

"Hi, I'm Kate," the blonde woman on Liz's left leaned in as she pressed Liz's arm.

"Liz. Pleased to meet you," Liz replied as she glanced toward Kate's plus one who she had to assume from his red hair was another of Ressler's relatives.

"You two looked so _cute_ on the dance floor," Kate continued. "How long have you known each other?"

Liz flicked her eyes towards Ressler, who raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. "We've known each other for over five years now, I guess," Liz replied. "But we haven't been seeing each other that long," she added hastily. The last thing she wanted was for Ressler's relatives to draw the wrong conclusions. They had to know about Audrey's death.

"Don, you've been holding out on us!" Jake boomed from across the table. "How come we haven't met your lady before?"

"You think I want to scare her off?" Ressler replied with a self-deprecating grin.

"So how did you two meet?" Andie asked as she leaned in.

Ressler shifted in his chair. "At work," he replied simply.

Andie's eyes widened as she turned towards Liz. "Do _you_ work for the FBI too?"

Liz glanced at Ressler who gave her a barely perceptible nod. "I do. We're partners, actually."

Liz felt eight pairs of eyes bore into her in stunned silence. Kate was the first to speak. "So you're – you're an FBI agent too?" she managed.

"I am," Liz replied proudly as she took a sip from her water glass. She felt somewhat pleased at the evident discomfort that revelation had caused among Ressler's relatives.

"Pretty _and_ lethal _,"_ Jake murmured as Andie playfully slapped him on the arm. But Liz could tell from his tone and expression that there was a coldness there that hadn't been there before.

"Well, we're glad you're here, Liz," Andie replied to cover the tension as she raised her water glass.

"Thanks, me too," Liz replied simply. As she glanced across the table, she saw one of men at the table, a broad shouldered man with blonde hair, wasn't smiling. In fact, he was staring at her in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Can I go get us drinks now?" Ressler whispered in her ear.

Liz turned away from the man and gave Ressler a broad smile. "Yes, I think that's a good idea."

The time passed quickly as they ate their salads and made small talk with Ressler's relatives. Liz felt a pang as she listened to the women talk about motherhood. Most of them seemed to have children close to Agnes's age. Liz didn't want to admit that she had a child when that child wasn't living with her, but she would have otherwise loved to find common ground with the women as they gushed about their offspring.

"You want a refill?" Ressler asked as the waiter cleared their salad plates. "Wine?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind, I'll get it. What do you want?" Liz replied. She needed a break from the table and the conversation.

Ressler held her gaze for a moment and frowned. "You ok?" He hadn't missed the expression on her face.

Liz shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just not exactly mom of the year material," she said in a low voice as she gestured towards the cousins' wives. "I'll go get the refills if that's ok."

Ressler blinked and then nodded. "Okay. Some kind of beer. Surprise me."

As Liz made her way to the bar, she realized the broad shouldered man from their table was following her. She placed the orders, but as she turned to return to the table with their drinks, she found him blocking her path.

"Excuse me," she managed as she attempted to step around him. But the man moved right along with her and continued to block her path.

"I know who you are," he said brusquely.

Liz clutched the two drinks in her hand tightly. "Well, that puts you one up on me," she retorted. "You are -?"

"Caleb. I'm Jake's brother. I'm Don's –"

"Cousin, right? On his mom's side?" Liz replied. "Nice to meet you, Caleb. If you'll excuse me, I'll –" she again tried to move around him.

"You're Elizabeth Keen," Caleb replied curtly.

Liz inhaled sharply. She had a bad feeling she knew where this was going. "That's right. And - ?"

"You're not just Don's partner," Caleb continued. "You're the one from the news. The FBI agent who went on the run with Raymond Reddington. The one who shot the attorney general and got a Presidential pardon."

Liz clutched the glasses tighter. She instantly felt a fool for not really considering the fact that Ressler's relatives would make that connection. It all felt like such a long time ago but of course they would have paid more attention than most to the manhunt given Ressler's involvement.

"I am. So - ?" she asked tightly.

She was surprised to see Caleb's face stretch into to a broad grin. "Well that doesn't make you an ordinary fed, does it?" he replied.

Liz blinked, unsure how to respond. As she hesitated, she suddenly felt a warm hand on her back and she turned quickly to see Ressler beside her.

"Everything ok?" he asked evenly. But Liz could tell from his posture and his tone that he was squaring for a fight with Caleb.

"You've been holding out on us, Donnie," Caleb replied with a grin. "Why didn't you ell us who Liz really is? I recognize her from those news reports where your face was all over the TV."

"Because it's none of your damn business," Ressler retorted as he took a step closer. Liz, sensing battle, stepped between the two men.

"It's fine. I'm fine," she replied quickly as she she turned to face Caleb. "Look, I haven't asked for your history so I'm not sure why you need to know mine, but now you know so let's move on" she added in an effort to diffuse the situation.

Caleb leaned over and took both drinks from her hand. "I think it's time you were properly introduced to the family, Liz," he said as he strode confidently back to the table.

Liz shot Ressler a helpless glance as Caleb headed across the room. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This is my fault, I should have known —"

Ressler rubbed his hand lightly up and down Liz's back. "You didn't know and it's fine, Liz. I'm not embarrassed if that's what you're worried about," he added reassuringly.

"I should have expected this could happen - I mean, your stepfather recognized me, years ago, right? The last thing you need is for your family to assume you're involved with some former felon, especially when it's not even the truth," Liz's voice trailed off as she hung her head.

"Hey," Ressler said as he cupped her cheek gently and lifted her face so she was looking right at him. "Don't worry about what my family thinks. I don't care what they think, so why should you? I'm glad you're here, Liz, for what that's worth."

Liz managed a faint smile. "Thank you," she whispered. She exhaled as she watched Caleb arrive at their table and set down their drinks with an expectant grin on his face. "I guess it's time for the side show, though."

"Yeah," Ressler agreed. "Don't worry about it, ok?"

They made their way slowly across the room. When they arrived at the table, Caleb wrapped his arm around Liz's shoulders. "Donnie here hasn't told us the whole story," he boomed as he flashed a blatantly false smile at Liz. "Liz here isn't your ordinary FBI agent – she's the one who went on the run with Raymond Reddington. The one Donnie was on the news with a couple years back trying to arrest."

Liz flushed as all of the other couples at the table turned and gaped at her.

"I knew she looked familiar," Jake exclaimed as he slapped his leg. "You were holding out on us, Donnie."

Ressler shook his head. "I wasn't," he managed.

Liz exhaled. "Look – it's not what you think –"

"What I think is that you're the kind of Fed we should be toasting," Caleb intoned as he shot Ressler a grin. "Fighting the good fight against the government machine. And here I thought Donnie was a stuffed suit with no fun in him. What's Reddington really like?"

Liz shot Ressler a helpless look. He shrugged and gave her a barely imperceptible nod.

"He's – extremely smart," Liz replied slowly. "Dangerous, lethal – all the things you read about but also incredibly loyal, daring, exactly the man you want on your side rather than against it." Her eyes flicked to Ressler who looked flushed but stoic. "He's not as bad as people make him out to be," she added softly.

"Well, here's to the FBI's Most Wanted," Jake replied with a mischievous grin and a glance at Ressler as he raised his glass.

"Didn't I see on the news that Reddington got arrested recently?" Andie asked nervously. "Don, did you have anything to do with that?"

Liz darted another glance at Ressler, who looked resigned. "He did, and no I didn't," Ressler replied curtly.

Liz put her hand on Ressler's shoulder. "I don't know about you, but think I'd like to dance," she said in a low voice as she inclined her head towards the dance floor.

"Sounds like a great idea," Ressler murmured as he tossed his napkin on the table and took Liz's arm.

"Well, that was awkward," Liz whispered as Ressler put his arm around her waist on the dance floor again.

"You've got nothing to apologize for," Ressler reiterated as he glanced over her shoulder towards their table. "In fact, I think you've actually improved my reputation in the eyes of my cousins thanks to your association with Reddington." He turned them slightly so Liz was facing their table where the couples were holding an animated conversation while stealing glances at Liz and Ressler.

Liz stifled a laugh as she rested her forehead against Ressler's shoulder. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said we'd give them something to talk about."

"No? You didn't want to wear your former fugitive status like a badge of honor? Or your status as his daughter?"

Liz lifted her head to find him gazing at her with an amused expression.

"Not exactly," Liz admitted. _If he only knew the whole truth_.

"Well, all I can say is I'm sure you've more than satisfied your goal of giving them plenty to talk about," Ressler replied with a chuckle. "And other than that - what exactly _did_ you have in mind as a plan to save my reputation?"

Liz couldn't help but laugh at the quizzical expression on his face. "Nothing quite so serious," she replied with a wink. "I thought maybe we should try to look like an actual couple while we dance," she added with a wink as she slid her hands around his neck. "You know, simple stuff like that."

Ressler stared at her for a moment and then lowered his hands to her waist and drew her closer against him. "I think I can manage that," he murmured.

By the time they made their way back to the table for the main course, the conversation had shifted to other topics and Liz was grateful to sit back and listen more than talk. Eventually, she excused herself to visit the ladies room. As she was washing her hands, Meg appeared at the sink beside her.

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad to catch you," she said warmly. "Can we catch up for a few minutes before we head back in?"

"Of course," Liz agreed as she followed Meg out the door and across the lobby to a small couch in front of the fireplace. As they sat down, Meg took Liz's hands in hers and squeezed them.

"How are you _really_ doing?" Meg asked softly. "And how's your precious little girl?"

Liz exhaled as she realized Ressler hadn't told his mother that Agnes was no longer living with her. As she lifted her eyes slowly to meet Meg's, she was struck by how similar her eyes were to Ressler's.

"I wish I knew," Liz replied quietly. "She's been living with her grandmother — Tom's mother — for over a year. I didn't think it was safe to have her with me, or to have much contact with her, until Tom's killer was found. " Liz blinked rapidly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Don didn't tell me that," Meg exclaimed. "I was under the misimpression that his killer had been caught. That must be so hard for you."

Liz shook her head. "We did find the killer, and he's dead now. But — and I can't tell you why — I haven't even told Ressler — I mean, Don — I haven't even told him — there's things that I still don't know that make me question whether it's safe to bring her home."

"I see," Meg said quietly as she squeezed Liz's hands a little tighter. "I'm sure she's well-taken care of. And I hope you get the answers you're looking for soon. But in the meantime, what about you? What are you doing to take care of _you_?"

Liz blinked rapidly again as she fought an increasing difficult battle to contain her emotions. "Coming here — getting away from it all — this is probably the first thing I've really done for myself," she said quietly. "I let Ressler think I was doing it for him, but in reality, I think I just needed some normalcy. A weekend among the living."

"Well, that's important honey. I hope he's showing you a good time. You two looked like you were having fun on the dance floor." Meg's eyes were warm with concern. "And you need to remember what it's like to live. Both of you do. You're young. You have so many years ahead of you."

Liz nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Eventually she cleared her throat. "When did you start feeling like you wanted to live again?" she asked softly. "When did you feel like you were ready to move on?"

Meg pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It was never a matter of waking up one day and feeling ready to move on," she replied slowly. "It was really allowing the people who loved me and cared for me to keep me going until I felt like the present and the future began to matter more again than the past. Having my children around helped with that tremendously. But eventually I met Ed and I began to feel alive in a different way again. I never expected to fall in love again, but I did. And it certainly was rocky at points, with the boys and Ed not getting along, but we perservered and I'm grateful for his love and companionship."

"I want to bring Agnes home more than anything," Liz replied. "Everything I'm doing now is because I want that."

Meg nodded as she took her hand and smoothed Liz's hair away from her face. "I understand there are things you feel you can't or shouldn't tell Don. But maybe you should think about why you feel that way. Because I know he'd like to help if you if he can."

Liz bit her lip. "It's not that I don't want to tell him, it's that I'm worried about what will happen if I do. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him."

Meg's expression turned more serious. "But in trying to protect him, are you putting yourself at more risk, Elizabeth? Because if you are, you're not sparing him anything. I know my son. And I know he would do anything to help you if he could, even if it meant taking personal risk. He's very like his father in that way. And it's one of his best qualities. You're partners. Let him help you."

Liz smiled faintly. "Maybe I will," she agreed.

Just then, she looked up to see Ressler striding across the lobby, with a concerned look on his face that softened when he saw Liz sitting with his mother.

"I was worried when you were gone so long," he admitted as he approached the two of them. "I should have known you waylaid her," he continued with a reproachful glance at Meg.

Meg stood up with a laugh. "I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I'm sure Ed is sitting at the table with a scowl wondering who I'm chatting with. Meg turned to Liz, who had also gotten up, and hugged her tightly. "You should tell him," she whispered in her ear before stepping back and smiling warmly at both of them. "You two looked wonderful on the dance floor earlier. I hope to see more of that tonight." She patted Ressler's arm as she headed back into the reception room.

Ressler's gaze followed his mother for a moment before turning back to Liz. He frowned as he saw the remnants of a tear on Liz's cheek. Barely thinking, he took his finger and gently swiped it away. "What was all that about? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Liz replied reassuringly. "Your mother is wonderful, as always. I just got emotional telling her about Agnes and the fact she's not with me."

Ressler exhaled. "I'm sorry about that. I guess maybe I should have warned her. I wasn't sure you wanted to make it her business so I kept it to myself."

Liz took his arm and squeezed it. "I know that, and I appreciate it. Look - I could use some fresh air. Do you think we could go outside for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Ressler murmured. He put his free hand over her hand that was wrapped around his other arm as he led her across the lobby and out on to the verandah that overlooked the mountains. There wasn't much moonlight, but there was just enough that they could make out the shapes of the peaks in the distance.

Liz shivered slightly at the sudden change in temperature "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Ressler offered quickly. Liz shook her head.

"No, the crisp air feels good," she said as she took a deep breath. The faint scene of wildflowers still hung like perfume in the air despite the colder temperature.

"Ok. But if you change your mind, you let me know," Ressler said. He hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around Liz from behind, giving her as much of his bodily warmth as he could.

Liz leaned back into his warm embrace, which was a pleasant contrast to the cool night air, and they stood quietly for a while listening to the sounds of the reception inside intermingled with the sounds of crickets chirping faintly in the distance. Liz briefly considered sitting him down and filling him in on what was really going on with Reddington but just as quickly abandoned the notion. She wanted to enjoy this moment — this present — without bringing the weight of everything she had left behind in D.C. back into it.

Ressler didn't press her to talk. He was curious about her conversation with his mother, but sensed that Liz wasn't ready to talk about it. While he'd instinctively wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, he hoped she hadn't found the gesture strange or uncomfortable given that it was only the two of them on the verandah and there was no need to pretend. As time passed, he found himself overly conscious of the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin, and the shimmer of her dress in the dim lighting. Barely aware of what he was doing, he closed his eyes and pressed his face close against the back of her head.

"Are you smelling my hair?" Liz's playful tone brought him back to reality and his eyes snapped open as he pulled back quickly. He swallowed hard. He had lost himself in the moment and was immediately embarrassed.

"Maybe," he replied simply as he struggled to compose himself as quickly as he could. Despite his efforts, Liz didn't miss the burning look in his eyes as she took a step back and turned to face him. She felt a rush of warmth begin to spread throughout her body as she saw the open longing on his face. She lowered her gaze to his lips, which were slightly parted and her heartbeat quickened as she wondered again what it would feel like to kiss him.

Suddenly, he cupped her face with his hands and in a fluid motion drew her close as he pressed his lips against hers. Liz melted into him as she wrapped her hands around his neck and gave herself over to the kiss. As his tongue flickered gently against hers, Liz shivered as Ressler's hands dropped from her face to her back. She was rewarded by his soft moan as she moved her hands lower and traced the muscles of his back with her fingernails.

They were so caught up in each other than neither noticed the door to the verandah open until a man cleared his throat. Liz and Ressler hastily pulled apart.

"I'm sorry to intrude. Your mother told me to come find you and tell you're they're cutting the cake," Ed said gruffly. He ducked his head and disappeared back through the doorway as hastily as he had appeared.

Liz and Ressler both gaped at Ed's retreating back before turning to meet each other's eyes. After a moment's pause, they both burst out laughing.

"Of all people, it had to be Ed," Ressler murmured as he shook his head ruefully.

"Well, since your mother summoned us, I guess we'd better go, right?" Liz replied coyly.

"If you say so. Personally, I feel like I'm fourteen and I just got caught necking on the porch."

Liz found his wounded look endearing as she fought another laugh that bubbled to the surface. At the same time, her mind was already racing about what had just happened between them. She forced herself to push those thoughts aside as she laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand lightly. "Let's go back inside before your mother worries."

"Whatever you say," Ressler agreed reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely readers for being so patient.


	5. Chapter 5

Ressler kept his eyes trained on Liz as they re-entered the reception room and joined the crowd of guests that had gathered at the center of the dance floor to watch Matt and Melissa cut the cake. Liz kept moving at a brisk pace ahead of him and never turned around. As they joined the assembled guests, Ressler flicked his eyes across the circle and met his mother's arched eyebrow that left no doubt that Ed hadn't kept what he had witnessed on the verandah to himself. Ressler shifted uncomfortably and lowered his eyes under their scrutiny while he simultaneously resolved to worry about them later. After a moment, he turned his eyes back to Liz, who was staring steadily at the bride and groom as if they were the most interesting people on earth, and he immediately felt uneasy. He hoped that he hadn't misread her signals and crossed some unforgivable line.

Liz hadn't missed the exchange of glances between Ressler and his mother and she forced herself to keep her attention focused on the bride and groom as her mind raced. The kiss had surprised her, but her own reaction to it had surprised her more. She'd gone into the weekend expecting to play a part and have some fun, nothing more. But suddenly she was seeing Ressler in a new light, and, to her surprise, it was not unwelcome. She'd _wanted_ him to kiss her on that verandah and the thought both thrilled and terrified her. They still had to work together regardless of what the weekend brought and the last thing on her mind was a new relationship.

"Donnie! I hear you've brought a celebrity to the wedding," a voice intoned behind them. Liz and Ressler both turned quickly as a grey-haired man clapped Ressler on the shoulder. Liz could tell from Ressler's expression that he was less than excited to see the man.

"You heard right," Ressler replied casually. "Liz — this is my uncle Tim, the groom's father. Uncle Tim — Elizabeth Keen."

"I'm profoundly delighted to make your acquaintance, my dear," Tim murmured as he pressed a kiss on top of Liz's hand. Liz stole a glance at Ressler as she stifled a laugh.

"The feeling's mutual," she replied evenly. "Congratulations to your son and his beautiful bride."

Tim took a step back and pursed his lips as his eyes shifted between Ressler and Liz. "Is it true what the kids told me? Are you really friends with Raymond Reddington?"

Liz darted another glance at Ressler, who shrugged almost imperceptibly.

"I guess you could say we've become close due to circumstances," she replied slowly. "He's helped me out of some tricky situations. Why do you ask?"

Tim hesitated for a moment and then chortled. "No reason in particular. No reason at all. Glad you're here Elizabeth, glad you're here. Donnie — always a pleasure to see our government's finest." Tim clapped Ressler's shoulder again before heading off to the bar.

"Is _that_ the uncle you warned me about?" Liz hissed at Ressler as Tim strode away. "The one you claimed would drive you to drink if you didn't bring a date?"

Ressler shrugged as he followed his uncle's retreat. "I think maybe your presence had the desired effect. After all, I'm consorting with the associate of one of the FBI's most wanted, right?" Ressler added with a wink.

Liz stifled a smile. Moments later, a waiter offered them slices of cake, which they accepted. Liz stared at hers for a moment, taking in the multiple layers of cake and fondant, before she glanced up at Ressler.

"If you ever fall in love again, ever want to get married — would you want a big wedding like this?"

Ressler didn't hesitate as he shook his head. "Not unless my bride really wanted it," he replied as he speared a bite of cake with his fork. "I'm not big on the pomp and circumstance, personally."

"No friends, no one there to see?" Liz probed as she sampled a bite of her piece.

"I never said that," Ressler protested as he wiped a dab of frosting off his mouth with a napkin. "Just not a big crowd. Just my bride and me and someone to handle the vows. That's all I need. But if she wants more, I'm good with that too," he added hastily. "Some family, close friends. Whatever she wants."

"Wouldn't your mom be devastated to miss your wedding?" Liz teased lightly as she set her barely-touched plate down on a nearby table. The cake was too sweet for her taste.

Ressler shrugged as he added his plate to hers after another bite. "I hope not. My mom would love to be included, but I think she'd also understand if she wasn't. I think at this point, she'd probably be happy with anything I wanted."

Liz was about to ask if he and Audrey had planned a big wedding when they were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the bride and groom at their side.

"Don! Thanks for coming!" Matt said as he clapped Ressler on the back and extended a hand to Liz. "You must be the famous Elizabeth Keen," he said as he shook her hand.

"I guess I am," Liz admitted as she turned to greet the bride. "Famous or infamous, I'm not sure, but _you_ definitely look lovely," she murmured to Melissa as she admired the bride.

"We're just so happy you came!" Melissa beamed as she squeezed Liz's hands. "It's so rare to get the whole family together!" Liz met Ressler's eye and fought a laugh as he so obviously stifled a retort and simply hugged the glowing bride.

Moments later, the bride and groom moved on to greet other guests and Ressler and Liz were once more left alone. Their eyes met uneasily until Ressler finally broke the silence, "you want to dance?"

"Sure," Liz agreed, relieved for the moment to avoid the need for further conversation.

* * *

The remainder of the reception passed quickly with upbeat music until finally the last song was announced - a classic rendition of Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love." As the first bars played, Ressler stepped back and met Liz's eyes as her tongue slowly darted out to moisten her lips.

Ressler lowered his head to rest on Liz's as they swayed easily to the music as if they'd been doing it for years instead of just one night.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Ressler tightened his hands on Liz's back. He felt her breath catch in her throat as she simultaneously slid her hands under his jacket and drew him closer.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Liz reached behind her and took one of Ressler's hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. As the backs of their fingers crushed, she felt heat rise within her just from the touch. She leaned in closer as the music continued.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Ressler tightened his fingers around hers as she leaned closer into him. As the song ended, he pulled back slightly and gazed at Liz. "I think I'm ready to call it a night? You?" he asked huskily.

Liz nodded, barely trusting herself to speak.

* * *

They held hands loosely as they exited the reception room and headed for the elevator. But as the doors opened on their floor, Ressler let go of Liz's hand and they fell into an awkward silence as they approached their rooms. Liz felt flustered as she dug through her purse for her room key. When she finally found it, she promptly dropped it on the floor. Cheeks flaming, she bent to retrieve it but Ressler was faster as he quickly scooped up the card and handed it to her with a flourish and a grin.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Ressler cleared his throat. "No, thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming, for saving me from being pitied as a lonely bachelor all night, and for making this wedding way more fun that I ever imagined it could be," Ressler replied quietly.

"Better than a hired date?" Liz asked lightly as she licked her suddenly dry lips again.

Ressler's eyes followed her tongue as she watched his Adam's apple bob. "No comparison," he murmured as he leaned in slightly. Liz was suddenly very conscious of the faint hint of red stubble on his chin and she wondered fleetingly how he would react if she touched it.

"A successful mission," she blurted. The moment the words left her lips, Liz regretted them. She instantly realized she'd said the wrong thing as the warmth faded from Ressler's eyes, replaced by a look of cool detachment. "It was," he agreed tightly. "We put on a good show. I think we even fooled my mom. Thanks for playing along."

_Oh god, he thinks it was all an act_ , Liz realized as she watched Ressler's demeanor immediately change. She opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't meant it that way but before she could say anything, Ressler glanced at his watch.

"It's late. My cousins are hosting a brunch at 10, if you're game. If not, we just have to be at the airport by 2 so we can leave around noon. Your call."

"Brunch is fine," Liz managed as she scanned his face, unsure of how to tell him how she really felt. She fumbled with her key and slowly inserted it into the door. "Goodnight," she said reluctantly.

"Goodnight, Keen," Ressler replied gruffly as he whipped out his own card key from his jacket, swiped his door, and disappeared into his room without a backward glance.

Liz let her door close behind her and then leaned against it, took off her shoe, and tossed it across the room in frustration. _You idiot,_ she berated herself. _He thinks it was all an act, that none of it was real._ The evening had gone so well and she had enjoyed his company so much, and then three careless words had ruined it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , Liz muttered to herself as she removed her other shoe and collapsed on her bed in frustration. Spending the night alone was hardly the ending she had imagined just moments ago. After a few minutes, Liz sat up and stared at the connecting door between their rooms. She wanted to knock and explain that she hadn't meant her comments the way they had come out. She certainly knew that the kiss on the verandah hadn't been an act on Ressler's part. He was too honest and genuine to play games that way. Liz had just worked up the courage to knock on the door and tell him it hadn't been an act on her part either when she heard the exterior door of Ressler's room open and close. She quickly opened her own door just in time to see him striding purposefully down the hall to the elevator. She briefly considered calling out to him, but nerves overcame her as she quietly closed the door.

_So much for that_ , she mused as she stepped back into the room. Barely thinking, she unzipped her dress, stepped out of it, and slipped into a cami and pajama pants before stepping into the bathroom to remove her makeup and get ready for bed. When she was finished, she slipped under the covers of the king-sized bed and turned off the light. As she curled on her side and stared into the darkness, the bed felt huge and lonely.

* * *

Ressler's cheeks burned as the door to his room clicked shut behind him and he sank onto the bed. _You moron. You ruined everything,_ he berated himself as he dropped his head into his hands. He should have known that none of the evening was real to Liz. She was playing exactly the part she had signed up to play when she had suggested being his date. He was the fool who had misread her signals and tried to make it something more — something real — and in doing so, he had possibly ruined their partnership. After a few minutes, Ressler raised his head and glanced miserably at the clock. It was after midnight. What were the odds that a lodge in Idaho could provide a stiff drink after midnight? Slim, but he was prepared to find out. He got up and strode purposefully down the hall to the elevator.

The lobby was nearly empty as Ressler made his way back to the reception room. A few waiters were cleaning up plates as he headed to the bar at the back of the room where a lone bartender was wiping things down and stowing supplies.

"Hey, man, I know you've had a long night. What're the odds you can spare one more whiskey?" Ressler asked as he approached the bar.

The young bartender blinked at him rapidly as he scanned the room. "The reception's over. I'm not really supposed to —"

"I know you're not supposed to," Ressler added evenly. "And I don't mean to put you on the spot. But I'm having lady trouble and I'd really appreciate it if you could bend the rules just this once. If you can't, no hard feelings."

The bartender darted his eyes around the room once more before turning his eyes back to Ressler. "You got pockets?" he whispered with a piercing stare.

Ressler arched an eyebrow. He was still wearing his jacket. "Yeah, why?"

The bartender leaned in conspiratorially. "Because I got a light bottle and a glass I can slip you if you have a place to stow it. I can't serve you at this hour, man. But I feel you, so I'll send you back upstairs with a little something if I can. It's all paid for anyway in the price of the wedding."

Ressler nodded as the bartender slowly slipped a glass across the counter, followed by a bottle of Scotch that was at least 1/3 full. "Sorry man - I saw you on the floor tonight. Your lady's quite a looker. She freezing you out?"

Ressler shrugged. "It's complicated," he murmured as he accepted the contraband.

"Well, good luck to you, man. Don't go overboard," the bartender replied with a wink.

"I won't. Thanks," Ressler replied with a nod as he made his way back to the elevator with one jacket pocket holding a lowball and a second holding the partially full bottle of whiskey.

* * *

Shortly after she climbed into bed, Liz heard the door of Ressler's room open and close again. She did her level best to ignore it as she tossed and turned on her bed and replayed the events of the evening. She hadn't expected to feel a genuine connection — much less attraction — to Ressler and the lingering heat in her lower regions left her feeling disarmed.

Finally, she couldn't take the restlessness anymore. Liz got up and padded quietly over to the doors that connected their adjacent rooms. She hesitated for a moment and then, heart pounding, she unlocked her side of the door and then tapped as lightly as she could on his lightly enough that if he was sleeping, he'd probably never hear it. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until the door swung open.

Ressler was still dressed in his blue shirt and khaki slacks from the wedding, but he had discarded his jacket, tie, socks and shoes. His shirt was half untucked and unbuttoned by several buttons at the neck. His right hand held a glass filled with an amber liquid that Liz quickly deduced must be whiskey. His eyes flicked up and down, taking in her cami and pajama pants and Liz suddenly felt self-conscious under his gaze.

"What's wrong, Keen?" he asked in a low voice as he frowned slightly.

"Nothing I — is that whiskey?" Liz stammered as she focused on the glass in his hand in an effort to collect herself.

"It is," Ressler replied drily. "Would you like some?"

"Sure," Liz managed as she took a step forward into his room. Ressler had already moved over to the desk where, much to her surprise, there was a partially full bottle of whiskey.

"How did you —?" she began as Ressler poured a generous portion of the whiskey into a water glass and handed it to her.

"I've got connections, what I can I say?" Ressler demurred with a chuckle as he clinked his glass against hers. "Have a seat and tell me what's on your mind at this hour," he added as he gestured expansively in a way that encompassed not only the bed, but the desk chair and the small arm chair in the corner of the room. Liz hesitated for a second and then perched on the edge of the bed, which was the closest seating option. Instead of taking one of the available chairs, Ressler leaned against the edge of the desk and took a long sip of his whiskey as he waited to hear what she had to say.

Liz found herself unable to meet his eyes so she looked down at her whiskey glass as she ran her finger around the edge. Finally, she raised the glass to her lips and followed his lead. The whiskey burned pleasantly on the way down and she definitely needed to take the edge off. She didn't even begin to know how to articulate all that was on her mind. There was so much she wanted to tell him and yet, that really wasn't why she had come to his room at all. Her desires were far baser and yet she didn't know how to begin to express that either. She suddenly wasn't sure there was enough whiskey in her glass, much less the room and she looked up anxiously only to be met by a kind, but curious and somewhat wary, expression on his face.

"What is it, Liz?" he asked more softly.

His use of her first name gave her enough courage to attempt to explain. Liz licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"Months ago, you asked me if I was really ok about Reddington and those bones and I told you that there were things I couldn't tell you then, but I'd tell you someday," Liz paused and glanced up to see that Ressler's eyes had narrowed, but he nodded slightly for her to continue.

Liz took another sip of her whiskey. "I actually don't want to talk about him tonight. There's so many things I need to tell you and I will — soon — tomorrow maybe — not tonight — but — today, with you and your family —" Liz's voice trailed off as she blinked rapidly. "Today, I remembered what it feels like to feel happy, and loved again. And I wanted to thank you for that because I've done — I've done things that…"

"We've all done things we're not proud of, Liz," Ressler interjected quietly. "You're not alone in that."

Liz exhaled and took another long sip of her whiskey. "Maybe so," she agreed. "Still I — I…" her voice trailed off.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, Ressler asked "if you don't want to talk about Reddington — which is fine, by the way — why are you here?"

Liz closed her eyes and took one more long sip of her whiskey before she got up and put it down on the desk next to Ressler. In a fluid motion she carefully lifted his glass from his hand and placed it next to hers before stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wanted to tell you that I really liked that kiss on the verandah," Liz replied softly as she pressed her lips lightly against the side of his neck. She both felt and heard Ressler's sudden intake of breath as she slid her free hand into the open neck of of shirt and lightly grazed his chest with her fingernails. "And it wasn't an act on my part. Or part of a mission and I'm sorry if I made it sound that way. I'm hoping it wasn't on yours either," she breathed.

After a stunned moment, Ressler wordlessly slid his hands underneath her cami and lightly rubbed her bare back. 'It wasn't," he managed, sounding strangled.

"Good," Liz murmured as she slowly fluttered light kisses up the side of his neck until she reached his ear. Sucking gently on the lobe, she ran her fingernails through his hair. Ressler moaned softly as he cupped her face between his hands. He held her gaze for a moment as if to confirm that he should continue before he bent forward and pressed his lips against hers for the second time that evening.

Liz felt the heat rise again within her as she tightened her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. There was no hesitancy in his kiss and as it deepened, Liz pressed closer and closer against him. That was all the invitation Ressler needed to stand up and start pivoting them towards the bed, all the while continuing to kiss her. As they reached the edge of the bed, Liz slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt, taking her time on every one. She smiled as she felt Ressler's breath become more ragged as she reached the lower buttons and eventually let his shirt slip to the floor. Smiling slyly, she reached for his belt buckle so there would be no mistake as to her intentions.

"I can stop if you want," she whispered playfully as she rested her hand on the buckle.

Ressler's breath caught in his throat. "Don't you dare," he retorted as he effortlessly slipped her cami over her head and pulled her bare chest close against his. Moments later, both had shed their lower garments and Ressler gently lowered her to the bed.

* * *

Afterwards, Liz felt unusually calm and peaceful as she rested her head on Ressler's bare chest. She slowly traced circles on his chest with her fingernail while he ran his hands lightly up and down her back. They were both silent and lost in their thoughts, totally spent but yet fully alert.

Finally, Ressler broke the silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked lightly but his tone also reflected a certain trepidation.

After a moment, Liz propped herself up on on elbow and rewarded him with a broad smile and a kiss on the lips. "No regrets, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's a start," Ressler admitted, relieved, as he arched an eyebrow.

"I came to you, remember?" Liz replied as she pressed another kiss on his lips before settling back into the crook of his shoulder.

"I know, it's just —" Ressler's voice trailed off.

"Just what?" Liz murmured.

"Just sudden, that's all," Ressler replied as he tightened his arms around her. "I just don't want there to be anything weird between us. I hope you don't think I expected anything by bringing you here as my date."

"There won't be," Liz replied as reassuringly as she could manage, "and of course I didn't expect anything!" It _had_ been her decision and she felt empowered by that decision in a way she could hardly articulate. She was quite certain Ressler was gentleman enough that he would have stayed alone with his whiskey and never knocked at her door if she hadn't initiated things. On the other hand, it was a whole new layer to their relationship and Liz wasn't prepared to work through all the consequences of that right then and there.

"You know what I want right now?" Liz asked sleepily.

"What?"

"To fall asleep here, now, in your arms. Time enough for analyzing and worrying tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok," Ressler replied with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms a little more tightly around her and pressed a kiss against her temple. "Goodnight, Liz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to be the final chapter! And it could be, but I feel like it needs a little teeny tiny bit more of a morning after epilogue, no?


	6. Chapter 6

Ressler stirred as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the slightly parted drapes. His body felt strangely heavy but as he fought the fog of sleep, he soon realized that the weight came from Liz's head still nestled against his right shoulder where she'd fallen asleep. He craned his neck as carefully as he could so as not to wake her and glanced at the clock beside him on the bedside table. It was barely 7 a.m. He closed his eyes again as he tried to ignore the daylight and fall back asleep, but he soon realized that further sleep was going to be impossible. He could hear the faint sound of horses in the distance as they were released from their stalls for some early morning exercise.

Ressler slowly opened his eyes and reluctantly gave in to being awake for the day. Liz was still motionless against him. He lowered his face and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as he lay as still as possible so as not to disturb her sleep. As familiar as she was, the sudden intimacy between them was unexpected and had caught him off guard. Her face was relaxed in slumber, her lips slightly parted. He fought the temptation to stroke her face. As he watched her sleep, he was torn between wanting her to wake and share the day and wanting her to stay asleep so he could enjoy the memory of their evening together without facing what might prove to be an uncomfortable morning after.

Eventually, he realized he could no longer feel his arm that was underneath her, plus he needed to use the bathroom. He held out as long as he could until finally neither issue could be ignored. As gently as possible, he slowly shifted and eased his arm out from under her, grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor, and padded into the adjacent bathroom. After taking care of business and flexing his right arm to restore circulation, he slipped into his boxers and reached for his toothbrush. He hoped a morning kiss was in his future and he wanted to do his part to make it as pleasant as possible.

As he stepped back into the bedroom, he saw that Liz had rolled on to her other side and was now facing away from him. As carefully as he could, he eased himself back into the bed and shifted until he was lightly spooning her. He grazed his fingers along her bare arm until he found her left hand and lightly intertwined his fingers with hers as he drew his arm around her. They lay like that for some time until finally Liz stretched slightly and rolled on to her back to greet him with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," she said softly.

Ressler felt his heartbeat quicken just at the sound of her voice. "Morning," he replied. He scanned her face quickly to gauge her mood before he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her lightly. He was relieved that she responded and kissed him back. A moment later, he shivered slightly as Liz took her thumb and lightly brushed it across his lips. "I'll be right back," she whispered as she slid out from under the covers and disappeared into the bathroom.

While he waited for her to return, Ressler shifted his hips and adjusted the covers in an effort to hide the fact that he clearly wanted her again, badly. Moments later Liz emerged, still naked, and slid back under the covers next to him. Ressler wanted to reach for her but hesitated, curious to see where her head was at by light of day. Liz turned on her side to face him and cupped her palm around the side of his jaw. As he leaned into her touch she ran her fingers lightly over the stubble on his face as the gesture sent small frissons of pleasure down his spine.

"It's so red," she exclaimed. "The hair on your head isn't this red."

Ressler chuckled softly at her unexpected remark. "My head's faded a bit to blonde with age," he admitted. "But the rest of me is still definitely ginger."

"The rest of you, hmm?" Liz asked playfully as she lifted the covers to peek underneath, where the evidence of his interest was unmistakable. Ressler flushed slightly as Liz resurfaced and met his eyes, but was gratified to see her lips slowly turn into a smile. A moment later, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, as she simultaneously slid her hand down his chest and into the waistline of his boxers.

"I think you might need to show me," Liz murmured. Ressler needed no further invitation as he hastily slid out of his boxers in a fluid motion and wrapped his arms around her again.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay tangled in a nest of sheets as they both caught their breath.

"What a way to wake up," Ressler murmured as he kissed the top of her head and drew her closer against him.

"Mmm" Liz agreed as she leaned into his warmth. "I wish we could stay here longer."

"That makes two of us," Ressler replied languidly as he stroked his hand up and down her back in a lazy motion.

"I'm sorry you wasted money on a second room," Liz said softly.

Ressler chuckled. "Nothing about this weekend has been a waste. Besides, I didn't want to presume anything."

Liz smiled as she nestled closer against him and ran her fingers lightly over his chest. After a while, she propped herself up on one arm and gazed at him. "I don't know about you, but right now I'm wondering what took us so long," she said earnestly.

Ressler took his hand and gently brushed Liz's hair away from her face. "I don't know," he admitted. "I was always afraid to —" his voice trailed off.

"Afraid to what?" Liz pressed.

Ressler smiled faintly. "Afraid to make a move, afraid to change things, I guess. It never seemed like the right time." He took her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers.

"Until now?"

"Until now," he agreed.

They lay quietly for a while until Liz glanced at the bedside clock and sat straight up, suddenly agitated. "It's almost 10, we're going to miss brunch with your family if we don't get moving," she exclaimed.

Ressler exhaled as he increased the pressure of his hand across her back. "I'm not sure I care," he replied, lazily. "I'm fine with just staying here. All day if you want to," he added with a rakish wink. Liz closed her eyes at the touch and gave herself over to his touch.

Finally, she forced herself to pull away from him. "We have to get ready to check out and get to the airport regardless of whether we go to the brunch. I'm going to go shower. You should do the same," she added pointedly as swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Ressler groaned, "if you say so," he agreed reluctantly.

"I do," Liz replied with a wink as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"You showering alone?" Ressler asked as he arched an eyebrow. He was hopeful the answer would be no.

Liz's smile broadened as she held his gaze."Yes, but only so that we have some hope of making it to brunch," she replied reluctantly. "Ask me again when we're back home and I'll probably give you a different answer."

"Count on it," Ressler replied with a wink. His heart swelled at the idea that Liz was already thinking about continuing things at home.

Liz slipped back into her discarded pajamas and then sat back down on the edge of the bed as her expression turned more serious. "About this — about us —" she began.

"I don't need to resolve us or the future right now unless you do," Ressler interjected quickly. "We can just — see what happens," he added softly.

Liz processed that for a moment and then nodded slowly. "I don't think I'm ready for a new full-on relationship right now with everything else going on in my life. But this — _this,"_ Liz squeezed his hand, "— was amazing, I'm not gonna lie. So I can't promise I'm not going to come knocking on your door some more after we're home. If you'll let me, that is."

Ressler chuckled softly. "Let you? My door's always open, Liz. And maybe I can knock on yours once in a while too."

"I'd like that," Liz replied as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were both showered and ready to head downstairs to the lobby to catch what they could of the post-wedding brunch with Ressler's relatives.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ressler asked as he helped Liz zip her dress. "We can just tell them we overslept and needed to make our flight. I'm more than okay with that. We're late anyway."

"No," Liz replied as she playfully punched him in the arm. "It's not a true wedding weekend unless you show up for the post-wedding brunch. And besides, don't you think we owe your mom and Ed some sort of goodbye?"

Ressler rolled his eyes. "Maybe," he conceded. "I think we scandalized them enough by kissing on the verandah though," he added with a wink. "I'm perfectly okay with just staying here and explaining afterwards…." his voice trailed off as Liz wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know," she whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. "I do. But I really do think we should go down there and make a good showing, okay?"

"If you say so," Ressler agreed, resigned.

"Will you feel better if I promise we'll make up for it later?" Liz replied playfully.

Ressler grinned slowly. "Maybe."

As they made their way into the room that the lodge had reserved for the post-wedding brunch, Liz was conscious of two things: the fact that Ressler's hand suddenly felt completely natural resting against against her back in a way it hadn't the day before, and the fact that she no longer cared how Ressler's relatives perceived the gesture. He was hers both by night and by day and the optics no longer mattered. Nevertheless, it didn't take long for Meg to register their entrance or to gesture with her hand that they should come and sit with her and Ed at their table.

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it," Meg murmured as they took their seats.

"It is," Liz beamed with a smile that both Meg and Ed couldn't help return while Ressler flushed beside her as he reached for the mimosa in front of him.

Meg darted a glance towards Ressler and then back at Liz as her smile broadened. "It's amazing how restorative a weekend away from routine is, isn't it?" she said in a low voice. "Sometimes you just need to get away from it all to figure out how it all works together."

Liz reached for her champagne as Ressler flushed a deeper red than she had ever seen him. "I couldn't agree more," she replied as she clinked her glass against Meg's.

Ressler looked visibly relieved as a waiter appeared to direct them towards their serving stations for the brunch. "What are you doing?" he hissed as he passed Liz a plate. "I thought you wanted to keep our relationship under the radar?"

"From Reddington and the Task Force, absolutely," Liz agreed as she cooly passed him a plate. "From your mom? Not so much."

"You realize I won't hear the end of this for months?" Ressler replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I do," Liz replied easily as she slipped some bacon on to his plate. "Go with it, ok?" she whispered into his ear.

"Whatever you say," Ressler replied as he speared a sausage. Liz did her best to charm both Meg and Ed for the remainder of brunch. She asked questions about Ressler's childhood, flattered Meg's cooking which she still remembered fondly, and generally did her level best to ingratiate herself. Liz could feel Ressler's eyes on the back of her neck the whole time but she did her best to ignore him.

Finally, Meg stood up from the table. "I'm afraid it's time for us to hit the road," she apologized as she looked from Ressler to Liz. "I'm so happy we got to see you again, Elizabeth," she continued as Ed followed her lead and stood beside her. "I hope you know my door is always open to you," she added as Liz clasped her hand and nodded. "I do, thank you," Liz whispered as she tightened her grip on Meg's hands and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Maybe you'll come to D.C. and see us?" Liz added. Meg nodded as she flashed Liz a broad smile. "It's been a few years. Maybe I will," she replied.

As they watched Meg and Ed retreat to collect their luggage, Liz felt Ressler's hand tighten around her back. "You ready to head out?" he asked quietly. "We really should hit the road."

Liz turned and smiled faintly. "No, but I guess we have to."

* * *

Liz spent the early part of their drive to the airport just gazing out at the mountains and the scenery all while trying to avoid the one topic she knew she needed to address. Ressler didn't question her silence or press her to break it, for which she was grateful. Eventually, she cleared her throat. "There are things I need to tell you," she began.

Ressler glanced at her as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and he shook his head. "You don't have to, Liz. Not now, anyway, and not at all unless you want to. I'll listen to whatever you want to say, of course. But you don't owe me any explanations. Last night didn't change anything."

Liz smiled faintly. "Thank you for saying that," she began, "But, there are some things I really _do_ need to tell you. And not just because of last night."

Ressler glanced at Liz before turning his attention back to the road. "Ok," he replied slowly, as he digested her request. "You're sure you want to talk about this _now_?" For his part, Ressler was content just to enjoy her company and he wasn't sure he was entirely ready to hear whatever it was that she had to say.

Liz hesitated briefly, tempted to take the out he had offered, but just as quickly realized it would be worse if she waited. "Yes," she whispered in a low voice. "I know it's weird and awkward and probably the last thing you need to hear right now but — I should've been honest with you already and I haven't been and now— I think if I don't tell you now, after everything that's happened, you'll never forgive me."

Ressler inhaled sharply as he felt a pit in his stomach. "Okay. Tell me."

Liz slowly began to tell him the story of the bones and how she had come to learn their true identity. Ressler listened quietly, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the road. She could see his hands tighten on the wheel as she reached the most difficult parts, including her decision to have Reddington arrested. When she was finished she folded her hands in her lap and absently rubbed her scar.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Liz apologized. "I'm sorry to dump all this on you like this. And I was going to tell you soon, I just — I just hadn't gotten to the point that —"

Ressler shook his head slightly. "Don't apologize," he murmured. His face was otherwise impassive and Liz realized she was holding her breath as she waited for him to truly absorb and react to what she'd told him. She tentatively placed a hand on his leg as he drove and was relieved when he took one hand off the wheel and squeezed hers tightly.

After a few minutes, Ressler suddenly pulled over on the side of the highway and turned off the engine. He let go of Liz's hand and folded his arms across his chest. They sat in silence for a while before he cleared his throat. "I'm glad you told me," he began gruffly. "I'm just still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that the Reddington I chased for all those years isn't actually Raymond Reddington. And that you got _our_ Raymond Reddington arrested," he added.

Liz felt her inner tension ease slightly as she realized he seemed more thoughtful than angry. "Tell me about it. I thought this man was my father and now I know he's not." she replied.

Ressler shook his head and chuckled slightly. "I'm not gonna lie, the fact he's not your father is actually sort of a relief. Especially after last night."

"I can see why," Liz replied as she fought a laugh. "Seriously though," she continued as she scanned his face anxiously, "I know it's a lot to process and I'm sorry I kept it from you this long. I've been wanting to tell you, but I was afraid if I did, it would put you at risk too. And we can't tell the others. Not yet, anyway. Not until I find out who he is."

Ressler held her gaze for a long moment. "You have my word," he replied solemnly. "I won't say anything. And whatever you need, whatever I can do, I'm ready to help."

"Thank you," Liz replied softly. "I can't tell you how much it means to have someone on my side in all this. Jennifer tries but she's in over her head."

"I've always been on your side, Liz," Ressler replied evenly. "Last night didn't change that one way or the other. I hope you know that."

Liz's breath caught in her throat. "I do," she whispered as she blinked rapidly to fight the sudden swell of emotion. Ressler leaned over and pulled her close against him and kissed the top of her head. "We'll find out who he really is," he murmured. "I promise."

* * *

It was very late by the time their flight landed in D.C. When they got to Liz's apartment building, Ressler parked on the street and carried her bag upstairs. Liz unlocked the door and he followed her into the apartment.

"Thanks for a great weekend, Liz," he began slowly. "I know it's late so I'll get out of your way and let you get some sleep."

Liz nodded slowly as she stepped closer, folded herself against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't really want you to go," she admitted softly.

She felt the rumble of his laugh as he pressed his lips against the top of her head. "I don't really want to go either but it's gonna be a rough morning for both of us if I don't."

"Back to reality," Liz replied with a sigh.

"Ok, when you put it that way, I really _really_ don't want to go," Ressler murmured as he rested his chin on her head.

"So don't," she whispered as she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Liz…" he protested.

"Shh," she whispered as she took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your incredible patience and your comments that kept me inspired to finish! This story is finally concluded - and it seemed fitting that should be on Valentine's Day. Hoping for the best for our favorite agents as the back half of S7 picks up next month.


End file.
